All Good Things Come To An End
by XxRockstaRxX
Summary: How the boy Next door helps Sophie with her mom? Who is she? Read to find out!
1. Mr Lonely

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I don't own anything. Boo!**

**Authors note:**** This is an AU fiction written by me. First off, there was this same fan fiction that I deleted because I wanted to change the characters around, so now instead of Mark its Derek. Secondly of all I wanted to tell you I'm a huge Merder fan. This is not mainly about Merder or Lexzie, but about there kids; Mike and Sophie. Also when you see italic writing **_**(i)**_**, it is a flashback from the past. For your information, the flashbacks are really important so don't ignore them. Hope you read and review even thought you might not like the way it's going.**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend who moved far away. She helped me build the story line right before she left. She is named after one of the characters. Thank you Sophie! (And hope you read too.)**

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Mr.Lonely_

_"Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely."_

_

* * *

_

_"I'm leaving!" She grabbed the luggage bag from the corner and rushed to the bedroom where her essentials were. "How could you? You had no right! That's my money and we're not even married yet!" _

_The man followed her in the room in a rush. "Yes! I did something wrong but you can't leave… you're my fiancé and we're getting married. Oh please don't leave Meredith!" Tears started dripping from my face. What did he do? He had no right to gamble her money! _

_Meredith looked at him with her green eyes. "No! You choose this. You made me do this. You gambled my money. The money I was saving for our perfect wedding which is not happening anymore." She meant it and really wanted to hurt him. And guess what? She did! _

_A moment of silence gave him time to think. He should tell her the truth because she's leaving anyway. "I'll tell you the truth. I really wanted the perfect wedding for this perfect woman." He gave her the look. "So I thought if I made more money I could have that perfect wedding with that perfect woman but-" _

_He was cut by the time I got to the explanation. "You're making that up! I hate you! You're teasing me now. Stop and never give me that look! You have no right so SHUT UP!" She packed faster. _

_"Please Meredith!" he begged, and begged but by the look on her face she wasn't going to change her mind. "Meredith… I can't… Please! I'm sorry infinity but you can't leave! We have a plan… having kids and spending the rest of are lives together. You can't just change that because of me." _

_"YES I CAN!!" She looked like she was about to grab a knife or anything as a matter of fact and stab him right in the heart. "It's not my fault. It's yours; you and your STUPID decision. Like what the hell were you thinking Derek?! Were you drunk? You spend ALL my money. Even if I stayed there would be no money for the wedding. Now leave me alone! You are NOT in my life anymore… IT'S OVER, OVER!" _

_'Was it really over?' he thought. 'It is and it's my entire fault.' _

_The rest of the terrifying argument was silent. He watched as his love packed her stuff and left the house. It was really over. As she left, she turned to him and threw the ring he gave her, but all he could do is watch is descend and land harshly on the hardwood floor and break. "Good bye Derek!" She was gone. Derek sat on the couch hopeless and empty like I had nothing more to live for… Was she ever going to come back? _

* * *

16 years old Sophie is a beautiful teenager with light brown hair and green eyes. Sophie had school that day; the day when the new neighbor moved next door. A family of three: a couple, Alex Karev and Isobel Stevens, and there son Mike Karev. 

"Dad!" yelled Sophie the moment she entered the house. "I'm home!" She skipped to her room dropped her bag in the middle of it and went to kitchen where she would expect her dinner and parents. But none where there… There was just a note saying:

**_Sophie,_**

**_Mom is working late tonight again… Anyway, the new neighbors moved in. I invited them over for diner since they can't unpack the kitchen supplies today and I thought we could save them a trip in town. I just went to grocery store to but some food for diner. Could you make your awesome chocolate brownies for tonight? I want to impress them with the deliciousness of you brownie wink. So get to work. I will return home soon._**

**_Love dad_**

**_P.S. Hope you had a great day at school!_**

"Ugh!" Sophie got to work. She took out the ingredients needed:

-6 tablespoons of butter

-2 ounces of unsweetened chocolate

-1/2 teaspoon of vanilla

-1 cup of granulated sugar

-2 large eggs

-3/4 cup of all-purpose flour

-1/4 teaspoon of baking powder

-1/4 teaspoon of salt

She puts on the silly suit her mom forced her to wear when cooking and she stirred all of ingredients together making a huge mess in the kitchen. After have mixed and poured mixture in a pan, she placed it in oven to cook at 325 degrees F.

'Yummy… there is still some mixture left in the bowl' thought Sophie while she stared at the bowl on the counter. 'It wouldn't hurt. Anyway, it would help clean up.' She sat at the table and started licking the bowl like a dog making sure she didn't miss a bit.

"Hello!" A voice came from the entrance door behind Sophie who was shocked by his appearance. It was male a teenager around her age.

Sophie turned on herself to face the young man who stood at the door which she left open for fresh air. "Hi! Who are you?" Those words came out Sophie head without thinking. 'That was rude' thought Sophie.

"I'm the new neighbor. The name's Mike!" He was about 5'10, light brown hair and green eyes. He was quite the handsome young man.

"Sophie! My name is Sophie. My dad didn't say there was a kid. Oh sorry, that was rude." Sophie cheeks turned red of embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm making a fool of myself."

"It's okay and by the way, you got some chocolate on you forehead" He giggled but tried to hide it. "What are you wearing?"

"Damn! My mom forces me to wear it." Sophie grabbed the first thing she could see and wiped her face in a hurry then removed the cooking suit that made her look like a freak. The conversation was now silent and Mike had already invited himself into the house. Sophie thought of the first question in her head. "So, where do you come from?"

"I come from New York and then my dad got a job here in Seattle." He sat himself on the couch and Sophie followed. "I think it sucks! All my friends are gone, my life, my girlfriend. I had to break up with her because of this. Now I don't know anybody… going to new school."

"Sorry!" What was she saying?

"Huh?" Mike stared at Sophie confused. "Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry about um… loosing your friends, your life and you G-friend." Sophie was shy, but he seemed comfortable talking to her. "What school are you going to? How old are you?"

"Wow, questions! One at the time." He stared at her eyes for a moment. "Um… I'm 17 and going to Franklin High School"

"Oh, really! I'm going to that school too… well I'm already attending." Sophie thought it would be good to get to know him since she'd be around him most of the time. Maybe they could become good friends. "I'm 16."

"That's nice. I was bored so my parents told me to hang here since you're here. Yes, your dad talked about you so I thought I'd come hang out with you since we are going to be seeing each other for a while." He gave her this look, a look that she remembered. But where did she see it?

"That's probably a good idea." She made a weird looking smile. 'That's exactly what I was thinking!' "So… um… what do you like to do? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"You do like asking questions." he giggled.

"Well you the one who wants to get to know me."

"Right! Well I like reading, my favorite sequel is 'His Dark Material'."

Sophie loved those books. She read them about 2985045 times. "Oh my god, I love those books. I read them about 2985045 times… each." Sophie started to show the real her and as she learned more about him, they had a lot in common. They both wanted to work in the hospital, loved reading, playing sports, etc…

"What's that smell?" Mike sniffed then stared at Sophie whose face turned white.

"BROWNIES!" yelled both of them! Almost at the same time, they both jumped on there feet and rushed to the oven in the kitchen. Mike threw the pink gloves on the counter to Sophie who cached them. She slid them on her small hands and took the burned brownies out of the oven.

"What's happening here?" Derek entered the house that was messy and foggy. "Sophie, what did you do?" He felt like yelling but then, from the corner of his eye, he noticed the guest, Mike, in the corner, with his eyes looking at Sophie. "Hi Mike! When did you get here?"

"Hi Mr. Shepard… I got here… um sometime ago." The fact is that he didn't even know how long he was here. Time flies fast when you're having fun.

"Please, just call me Derek." he insisted. "Sophie maybe Mike can give you a little lesson on manners."

"Oh please dad, enough with the manners." Her father teased Sophie about her manners all the time. "I have fine manners."

"Then tell me what happened here without excuses and attitude." he glared at her.

"Okay… I put the brownies in oven and then I went to lick rest or mixture from bowl. It's then Mike popped out of no where. So we talked about random stuff. So we… I got distracted and lost track of time. Then we smelled something bad. It was the brownies so we got them out then you came and well you know what happens after that."

"I see! Okay, now clean up, make some new brownies and Mike; you can help if you want. Or do you need to go home?"

Mike looked at Derek with his green eyes then looked around the kitchen. "I'd rather be doing this the unpacking boxes, so I'll help… anyway this is half my fault."

Around the dinner table they were eating the delicious brownies that Sophie made with the help of Mike. "Did I tell you these brownies are made by my dear Sophie? Aren't they the best?" Derek repeated many times.

"Daddy, you've said it 14 times-"

"But who's counting?" She was cut by Mike who was trying to tease her. "I'm sorry, that was one I had to say. So where's the mom?"

"She works at hospital. She's a nurse so she works long shifts." Sophie didn't like the fact that her mom was never home to spend time with her. She hardly talked to her… she hardly knew her. "She leaves early in the morning before I wake up and comes home late after I'm sleep."

Silence hit the house. Nobody was talking. Sophie had a sad face and it look like she was about to cry. Mike, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her hand.

The moment was interrupted by Mike's mom, Isobel. "Well that was some good food Derek. I think it's getting late and my young man has school tomorrow, don't you?"

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Izzie stared him down with her brown eyes. "But I need to be in a good mood if I want to give a good impression."

The family of three headed out of the dining room to the entrance where they would exit the house. Sophie and Derek said there goodbyes.

"Um… Sophie?" said Mike before taking a step out of the house.

"Yes?"

"Can we walk to school tomorrow and maybe you could tell me about people in school…"

"I would love to…"

**

* * *

**

**Okay! That was probably confusing but if you wait it will all come together. Hope you like it and keep reading… By the way, this was a "pilot" and I want to see how many people enjoyed it. If there are many reviews I will continue and hopefully I will because I enjoy writing this story. Also there will not be an update for a while because I want to advance on the writing more than the posting and as I'm closer to the middle the updates will come. Please read even though you don't like…**

Natasha/Sha

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Umbrella

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything related to Grey's Anatomy.**

**Authors note:**** 2****nd**** chapters up! WEEE! Thanks for the reviews. Me happy. Ok this will clear up the Merder situation for you. Don't forget that the italic writing (**_**i**_**) is flashbacks from the past and regular writing is the present time. Also I made a banner for my fic so take a look: http://img402.imageshack.us/my.php?imageallgoodthingscometoanenol1.png.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Umbrella_

_"When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella"_

_

* * *

_

_It's been almost a year since Meredith left Derek that night. He didn't meet anybody new. He just thought of her on my couch, getting drunk every night while watching chick flicks. One day, he looked at the door, the one Meredith last used to exit, and then he looked on the floor only to find the beautiful 3 caret diamond ring… broken. Derek sighed then looked back at the TV. It's then I realized that in every movie I watched the couple would always find there way back to each other and lived happily ever after. __Then he had a hunch. A feeling that Meredith would return soon and that we would get married and are plan would be completed. "I need to get that ring fixed." he said like he was talking to someone in the empty room. _

"_Hello! I'm here to pick up a ring, 3 caret diamond ring under the name of Derek Shepard." Derek said after waiting in line at the jewelry shop. "It was broken and I received a message saying that it was ready for pickup."_

"_Let me check the list." The man behind the desk put on his reading glasses and browsed through the binder in front of him. "Derek Shepard. Ah that was the beautiful engagement ring I fixed. It's a shame."_

"_Pardon? What's a shame?"_

"_The ring will have a little defect. It must have really hit the ground really hard because it chipped a piece of the diamond so it won't be perfect." He looked at me like I was supposed to tell him what happened._

_He stayed silent for a moment before saying anything. "Oh, really? I guess that's okay. It will be a memory to remember."_

_He handed Derek the ring in a red box. He took it and thanked him. As he left the store, he took the ring out of the box to observe the defect. It's then he felt the pain hit me; the pain of loosing Meredith for a long time and not ever seeing her again. It started to rain outside and on my checks at the same time. The rain drops feel on Derek's face as well as the tear ran down his cheeks. But nobody could tell he was crying because of the water falling from sky. The dark sky and the heavy rain described his emotion like someone was watching him. 'Oh how I missed her. I was stupid to waste my money on fixing that ring' he thought while looking at the ring in the rain. 'She's not coming back… she never will. She left me and hurt me and… and never came back.'_

"_Excuse me? Do you need an umbrella?" A beautiful young woman with greenish blue eyes walked up to him with a black umbrella. "You seem like you need it." She smiled._

_Derek smiled back then his mood changed from hopeless and sad to faithful and happy. "Thank you!"_

_She walked him to his car while we shared her umbrella. He went in the driver seat as for her… well she sat in the passenger's seat and they drove the car while the rain has slowly fading away towards the sun. It's Derek's happily ever after… No more chick flicks for him! _

* * *

"Sophie! Sophie!" said a voice in Sophie's sleep. "I'm going to work. I'll hopefully see you tonight." 

Sophie knew it was her mother. "You say that every morning mom. Why don't you actually try this time?" Sophie yelled to her elder while she was half asleep.

"I talked to your father when I got home. He told me about what happened at diner and the boy… Mike." It seemed like she wanted to start a conversation while she was asleep and half conscious. "Was he cute?"

"Mom, it's not time to boy chat." Sophie sat up on her bed and look at her mom's eyes. "Why don't you come back earlier and we'll talk about it? It's early in the morning!" She placed herself back in her twin size bed and cuddled herself up in a ball. She fell asleep instantly.

"I promise!" she whispered in her ear. "I'll be there…" She left the room silently trying not to make a noise even though the slightest crack could not wake up Sophie.

BEEP! The sound of the alarm woke up Sophie so she would get ready for school. It seemed like she had just been woken up by her mother 10 seconds ago. She jumped out of her bed, grabbed a funky outfit from her wardrobe and turn to her left to head toward her dark bathroom with no window where she washed herself from head to toe. All clean! The teenage followed her regular routine in the morning. She completed one part of her routine, now to the next. Derek watched as Sophie walked out of her room all dressed and walk towards him in the kitchen where he gave her a little bowl. She took it and settled herself on a chair next to the table. There was a box of cereal on the table with a bag of milk. Sophie poured the 2 things in her bowl and ate it with a toast with butter that her dad gave to her on a small plate.

"So I talked to mom last night…" Derek to Sophie said trying to start a conversation.

She lifted her head up and looked at me with this so I've heard look. "So I've heard. Mom woke me up so early that it wasted my sleeping time. Honestly that's the only time I can talk to her and I can't!" She grabbed a huge scoop of cereal and stuffed it in her mouth.

"So I thought." He walked around the table to her side and laid my head on her shoulder. He whispered some words in her ear. "She's trying hard. Don't pressure her and she'll find the time to spend some quality time with you. She told me-"

DING-DONG! Derek went to answer door only to find young Mike on the other side of it. "Hi Mr. Shepherd… I mean Derek. I'm here so Sophie and I can walk to school." He looked behind me and saw the beautiful Sophie with a bunch of cereal in her mouth grabbing her school bag from the desk. "Ya… okay!"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" You couldn't really understand what she was saying because of the food that she was chewing. "Hi Mike! Um… sorry, my dad was bothering me. But I'm ready!"

"Take your time, because you don't look ready." he said while trying to resist laughing.

Sophie paused and smiled. "Wait, you're early. It's only 7. School starts at 8. Why are you early?"

Mike looked embarrassed to say what he had to say. "Um… well. Okay… I'm new and I don't know anybody or the school I'm going to. I'm clueless, people will think I'm a freak and I don't want to be a freak so I thought you could help me with that." He looked on the ground to avoided Sophie's reaction but there was no reaction.

"Oh… ok then! Let's get going." She slipped her running shoes on. "Bye dad! I'll see you after school or whatever."

"See you honey." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Then shut the door behind the teenagers who had already taken off. "Teenagers!"

As the teens walk down the sidewalk there were no word coming out of any of there mouths. "Now that your dads out of the way," said Mike as they were out of Sophie's house sight. "didn't say the whole truth back there."

Sophie stopped walking and stared at Mike. "Truth? When could you have possibly lied?" She thought of the moment back at the entrance of her house. All Mike did was look at her while she try to go back. "Why you came early, perhaps?"

"Correctomundo!" He placed himself in front of her and made sure nobody was around them. "There was one other reason… the most important one."

"Okay? What was it?" Sophie asked a bit lost.

Mike takes a deep breath then looks around again. He was shaking nervously. Apparently he was scared of saying what he to say to her. "Okay! Ilikyo…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I-Like-You… a lot!" he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry!" Then he walked away slowly.

"Wait Mike!" He turned around still staring at the floor. "Um… I don't know you but I could. And I have boy issue. I only say I like or love you when its true and I can't say it to you… yet but I could if you'd give me the time to get to know you."

"You don't think I'm pathetic? You know talking to you for one night and licking you already." He looked a slight bit happier.

"Licking?" she laughed. "Liking you mean and of course not!"

They both stayed still in the middle of the sidewalk looking at each other. Mike had a certain urge to kiss her but held himself back since she didn't like him. It then suddenly started to rain but luckily Mike had a mini umbrella in his bag which he donated to keep Sophie from getting wet. So they both ran under the pouring sky where they finally arrived at the school early. Luckily, Sophie's friend, who loved school, had arrived at school early too. It was Melissa who was standing ahead of them grabbing books from her locker. She wore glasses, had long reddish brown hair.

"Wait here!" Sophie told Mike. She ran to Melissa and gave her a hug. "Where are you brothers?"

"I think there outside in the rain trying to catch a cold. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because of him, over there. His name is Mike and he just moved in next door." Sophie looks at him and gives him a wave and he waves back. "He needs a friend and since your brothers are his age I though-"

Melissa cut her. "He's cute, does he was a G-friend?"

"Mel!! Listen!" she fought to get her attention. "He needs a damn friend and your brothers fit the part."

"Fine! Fine! But seriously, do you think he's cute?"

Sophie turned pink as she heard that question. "Keep this a secret, but he 'fancies' me."

"Seriously!? Lucky, looks like he's taken by my best friend."

"I don't like him… yet and I told him."

"Great job cupid! Now he'll never like you again… or maybe not." She looked at Mike who was staring strait at Sophie's.

Sophie turned her head. "Right… let's go!"

The two girls walked towards Mike. "Follow!" they both yelled.

"You girls freak me out." He followed trying to stay closer to Sophie.

"She's mine Bozo!!" yelled Justin to Jason who was facing him.

"Don't call me Bozo! She's mine!" Jason yelled back.

"Are you two still fighting for Jaime? Such babies!" said Melissa as her, Sophie and Mike approached them.

"Hello baby sister." Jason and Justin, who were twins, started to laugh together like they had never fought in the first place.

Sophie stepped up with Mike at her side. "This is Mike; he's new."

Mike looking at them very strangely gave them a nod. "Hey, sup?"

Both started to talk but Jason took over. "I'm Jason and this is my Bozo twin Justin."

Now Justin took over. "I'm not Bozo, Bozo!"

"I guess will leave you three. We got to study." Sophie said while they were still arguing.

DING! The bell rang for the end of the school day. Sophie, Melissa and 2 other friend, Erin and Ashley, walked down the hallway to the entrance of the school. It was still raining outside.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm walking home with Mike." Sophie walked away from her group of friend to join Mike who was hanging out with the twins and other from 11th grade. "Okay! I'm ready to go home. You ready?"

"Um… ya." Mike left his group of friend. "Made some friends, which is awesome."

"Great! Did you enjoy your first day?"

"I got lost couple of times but in the end the teachers left it 'cause I was new. Justin and Jason helped me most of the time."

The two chatted about Mike's first day as they walked home. Once in a while they would make jokes and by the time they were almost home the rain had stopped pouring and Mike but his umbrella away.

"That's my mum's car!!" Sophie opened the door to her house leaving Mike outside alone for a moment until he decided to step in the house too. He saw Sophie hugging her mom tightly and crying at same time. He looked at her and her mother bond.

Derek noticed him at the entrance door. "She hadn't seen her mom for months so you might want to come back later."

Mike stepped out of the house and took one last look at Sophie. "I'll drop by tomorrow then." He smiled at Derek.

"Okay. Thank you! Meredith has suspicions about you." Derek gave him a wink and closed the door.

'Meredith? It must be her mother.' He walked slowly home knowing that Sophie was happy!

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long and there will be another long period till update 'cause I'm a slow writer (sorry). Anyway, tell me what you think and shower me with reviews. Please and thank you! **

Natasha/Sha

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
